Hide-n-Go-Seek
by koreantrash101
Summary: Summary inside. Happy Halloween, everybody! Here's a creepy thriller to get you in the mood! Inuyasha/Kagome, Rated M to be careful, prepare to cringe. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Trinity Contest!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, y'all! Here's the first chapter of the second story for the Trinity Contest! Imma be honest, I did not beta this as much as I usually would, so make sure to point out any errors or strange sentences, etc. because it'll go toward your points to win! This one is semi-creepy, but it's really not that bad. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Much Love~**

* * *

 **Summary: When Kagome moves back into her childhood home, she gets to reunite with her best friend, picking back up right where they left off. But the house isn't as homey as it once was ... and it feels as though she's always being watched.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: 1 … 2 … 3 ...**

 _She could hear the loud thumping of slow footsteps as they drew nearer. She urged herself to take slow, deep breaths; to be quiet and calm, but the racing of her heart as it pounded in her chest was making it impossible. She could hear it loud and clear in her buzzing ears; she could feel the blood coursing through her veins as her eyes watched the shadow from under the door make its way past her tauntingly. Tears began to trickle forth as she covered her mouth in an attempt to silence herself. She felt a meager moment of relief as the dark figure could no longer be seen from the hallway light, mistakenly letting her guard down. The floorboards went silent as her pursuer halted, possibly having heard the soft sigh that escaped her quivering lips. She could hear the sniffing, the scratching of his nails scraping the walls as he languidly made his way back to her. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she was getting hot, sweat trickling down her body to soak the floor, and she knew that it was over. He had found her._

" _What a troublesome human wench," she heard him mutter, his silhouette coming back to haunt her from under the door. "You always did like this hiding spot."_

 _ **20 Years Ago …**_

"Where in the world are those two?"

"Well, Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome is hiding in the upstairs linen closet, and Inuyasha is currently checking the bathroom while pretending not to know where she is," informed Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. Mrs. Higurashi giggled sweetly, a hand coming up to press to her lips.

"And how, may I ask, do you know that?" She was laughing lightheartedly, not mocking at all, and it was something Sesshomaru wasn't used to.

Sesshomaru shrugged as he laid languidly on her couch, playing a game on his phone. "I can hear them," he stated matter-of-factly.

"But how do you know that Inuyasha knows where she is?" He glanced up at her in annoyance. Why his father couldn't come to watch over the pest at this human's house was beyond him.

"If I can hear them, he can hear, and probably smell her. Trust me, he has pretty keen senses for a half-breed."

"I see. How interesting. I wish I could hear her as you both do sometimes, it would be so much easier to find her."

"Your cookies are burning, Mrs. Higurashi."

She smiled at him, heart warm as it poured from her eyes. She didn't get up until the oven dinged a moment later, signaling that they were done. It was infuriating how even though he had tried to help, she had stayed right where she was, sitting pretty and kind as she ignored his heed. She politely excused herself as she went to the kitchen. He could hear her opening the stove and then flinched at the high pitched scream that came from upstairs, footsteps pounding as the two obnoxious 6-year-olds ran from one room to the next. He couldn't understand why his idiot brother let her escape so often, pretending to be slow when he could've just ended it all about forty-five minutes ago. There had been a time when he had asked him and his answer had been … unexpected ...

" _Because that would be cheating. She doesn't have the same instincts or senses that I do."_

" _Why don't you use such big words around her?"_

" _Because her brain doesn't mature as fast as ours, duh."_

" _You're half human, does that mean you're dumber than I am?" He had grown tired of his younger brother, wanting to put him in his place._

" _No, it just means that, unlike you, I'm able to empathize with demons_ and _humans."_

The little punk thought he was so smart. It was infuriating how right he had been, however; Sesshomaru understood very little about how the human mind worked. Mrs. Higurashi was a prime example, even though he had warned her that her baked goods were burning, the ones she had worked so hard to make, she just continued to wait until they were thoroughly black. It was stupid.

Just then, she walked into the room with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk, putting it down in front of him. He held back the urge to cringe as he watched her go back to the kitchen, making more plates for the brats, no doubt. He wasn't a fucking child, he didn't need cookies and milk. He shifted his gaze to the plate of chocolate chip cookies to find them absolutely perfect. He sat up, slightly confused as he grabbed one and took a bite out of it. His mouth began to water as it all but melted in his mouth, nothing short of amazing. He didn't understand, they had been burning.

"This particular recipe is a family secret," he heard her say from the kitchen three rooms away. She knew that he was listening, apparently, because she went on. "They have to be cooked for an exact amount of time to turn out this way. They weren't burning, they simply just smell that way because of the mixture of ingredients." Ah, that made sense, he supposed. He found Mrs. Higurashi to be somewhat proud in a way, not having explained this to him earlier only to skillfully shove it in his face. She was … interesting. He found himself obsessing over it for the next few days, not able to control himself as he looked forward to the next time he was to take Inuyasha on his play date. He couldn't understand it himself, but he found this Mrs. Higurashi to be fascinating in a way he had never encountered before.

He remained stoic as he watched her from the kitchen island, moving about as she cooked dinner. Her humming was nice, he found it was soothing. He couldn't stop thinking about what his father had said, about Mrs. Higurashi actually being Mz. Higurashi. A widow, and she had yet to remarry. He couldn't understand why, surely she had many human men chasing after her, possibly a few yōkai even. He caught sight of the wedding ring on her finger, the light pouring in from the window just right to bounce off and project over his features for only a moment. Why was she still wearing it?

" _Mz_. Higurashi, why do you still wear your wedding band?" He saw her body come to a halt as he heard her heart palpitate and her breath catch in her throat. He smelled the change in her scent almost vividly and it was intoxicating. She turned with wide eyes, hand on her hip, and this was the first time he had ever seen a stern look on the woman. She had a glare worse than his own mother. It excited him in a strange sort of way. He found himself sitting up straighter in his chair and bowing his head slightly. "My apologies, sometimes I can be overly curious." How odd. He had never been one to extend any form of remorse. It must have just been a mere slip of the tongue; it was a formality his stepmother had been trying to instill in him, nothing more.

She sighed as she pivoted back around toward the stove, shaking her head. "Indeed." And that was all she said to him for the rest of the night. He was there another two hours, but not a peep. She joked and spoke with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Souta, but would hardly look at him, if at all. He had never in his life, not once that he could recall, felt bad about something he had said or done. He would never openly admit to it … unless it was Mz. Higurashi. This was another first experience that included her, and looking back over them, she was in many.

This was so unlike him. Why he was at the Higurashi residence with a bouquet of sunflowers was lost on him. He can't even really remember how he got here or how he had gotten the flowers or even why he was here with flowers. And for Mz. Higurashi of all people. He was crazy! Completely lost his nut!

"Sessy?" He gasped slightly as he turned, his well-trained expression of lacking interest minorly differed with a lifted eyebrow. "Wait, did I actually scare you?" Sesshomaru glared, silently arguing that, no, he didn't scare him. "What are you doing here?" His little brother stood there at the bottom steps of the porch, hair a mess with tree leafs. The little brat was looking up at him in something like disgust, confusion mixing his golden gaze.

"I told you not to call me that." Sesshomaru turned toward him, skillfully tucking the dumb bouquet behind his back as he did so. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Playdate, duh." The smug asshole of a seven-year-old had the audacity to roll his eyes at him, the little shit. "What about you? And why do you have flowers?" Fucking half-breed had to have top-notch demon senses.

Sighing, he turned back toward the door, set in ignoring the little dimwit as he rang the doorbell.

"Wow. _Someone's_ not paying much attention. I'm surprised you can't hear them." Sesshomaru watched as his little brother walked away from him, shaking his head on the way to the backyard. Ah, yes. He could hear them now, they were playing hide and go seek outside today. Good.

Mz. Higurashi filled him with impulses he'd never had before, one being to enter her home without permission and finding a vase for the damn sunflowers. Luckily, the front door was open, so he just let himself right in.

They never saw him, and he left the flowers on the dining room table. It was an awful business, this sort of weird tingly feeling in his chest. It was all so stupid and regrettable. But … the next time he had to go to the Higurashi household, she had smiled at him so brightly, thanking him for the flowers because Inuyasha had ratted him out, the snake. He didn't care though. It was all well worth that smile of hers.

Yasha's mean older brother has been acting really weird lately. I think I saw him smile the other day, which never happens, but it's only when mommy is talking to him. He brought her flowers a few weeks ago, too, something I never thought he would do, but he did, a whole bunch of mommy's favourite flowers. It makes me feel real uncomfortable when he stands next to mommy; he always gets too close, I think. Yasha says he thinks he likes her because he's nice to her and treats her different and stuff, but he's too young for mommy. She's a woman and he's only a big boy. Sometimes I see him just staring at her as she cooks, his eyes moving up and down her body while she's not looking. He does a lot of things for her that he doesn't do for anyone else, too. Like replacing light bulbs and cleaning up after dinner; he does the dishes for her and has started fixing a bunch of stuff mommy can't fix by herself. The other day he came over by himself to clean out the gutters on the roof and she gave him some pie. He used to say he didn't like pie, but he always takes everything she gives him, eats it up and _smiles_ at her. Just a little smile, but still. He's never smiled at me before.

"What?" Kagome had been staring at him for quite a while now, not having touched her plate of cookies. At present, he was watching the kids while Mz. Higurashi was running an errand. She had smiled at him again, thanking him immensely before running out the door with a, "Be back soon!" He really didn't like kids, but at least they could take care of themselves for the most part. But her daughter was just sitting there on the opposite couch, staring at him innocently one moment and indignantly the next. It was the shaking of her head as she rolled her eyes - just like his brat of a brother - and the sigh that followed right after that was getting to him, that and her unwavering stare. He would usually just tell her to go elsewhere, harshly if needed, making her cry and run to Inuyasha, but now it was different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but because of how her mother was affecting him, he couldn't treat the small child badly. It was agonizing to try and be nice to her as she speculated him. It was like she _knew_. Knew? He internally chuckled at himself. Knew what? There was nothing to know.

"Do you like my mommy?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Do you, Sessy McFluffy-stuffinyurpants, like my mama?" He was stunned. What an absurd question to be asked by a seven-year-old. And what the heck was with that nickname? 'Stuff in your pants,' she had said. What was that supposed to mean?

"What did you call me?"

"I asked first."

"I'm older."

"So?"

"So, I'm in charge."

"I don't care." Wow. She might have been even more stubborn than Inuyasha.

"Alright. Depends on what you mean by 'like'."

"'Like' is 'like', isn't it?"

"No. There are different kinds of 'like'." He couldn't believe he was actually talking about this, with a snot-nosed kid, no less. It was embarrassing.

"How?"

"Well, … you like your brother, right? But it's different from how you like your friends or your mom."

"I still don't get it."

"Okay … do you like your brother?"

"Yes."

"Do you like Inuyasha?"

"Well, duh. I _love_ Inuyasha." Oh, look. Another trait she's managed to pick up from the half-breed.

"Yeah, so it's a different like, right? You don't like Souta the same way you like Inuyasha."

"Ew, of course not."

"That's what I mean by different likes. I like your mom like you like Inuyasha … 's mom." Huh. He hadn't really acknowledged the fact that he liked her before, he had never liked anyone. And even though he was telling the truth, it felt like … a small lie in a way. What was it that wasn't true?

"That's weird … but whatever. As long as it's not the way I like Inuyasha." She laughed then, the same way her mother does, without any sign of mockery or ill will. "That'd just be wrong." Kagome jumped up, running upstairs to play with the boys, finally leaving him in solitude.

' _Wrong indeed._ '

 **Present Day …**

 _She heard the sinister chuckle vibrate through her as the lights flickered out, making the hairs on her neck rise in anxiety and fear. She had never heard him so_ happy _before; it was evil and terrifying, demonic even. He was thrilled by the chase, by hunting her down; it was sickening. She reached the top of the stairs as he got to five, counting to one-hundred as to give her enough time to hide herself away. Luckily, he was counting rather slowly, allowing her a sufficient amount to cover her tracks with scents like essential oils and bath salts, some strong perfume and air freshener. She kept them all in the same place, so she quickly mixed them together and threw them all over the place, not worried at all as to what might happen to the wooden floors of her childhood home. After that, she went for the cleaning supplies to_ really _throw him off. He was now up in the forties as she quietly splashed walls and floors with the bleach she had just bought, along with different tile, tub, counter, and window cleaners. She was running out of time, not being left with enough to fulfill her plan of escape, so she hid._

 _Tears still leaked down her cheeks as she stifled a sniffle. She had put in so much work to cover her scent, she couldn't make a sound now, not if hiding was her only choice. She went with her gut, the best place she could think of, and shut the door as quickly as she could behind her. The bottom step squeaked loudly, a warning of his coming, an aural reminder that this was real, this was happening. She told herself to relax, that it was just a game as he made his ascent up the steps, one by one, making sure each of them twisted through the air with a sound of torment. She could hear the distinct difference of the floorboards as he reached the second floor._

" _Well done," he began to clap, slowly pronouncing each meeting of his hands. "This just got a whole lot more interesting."_

* * *

 **Short, but there s'more (puns are fun) to come! Soon, my loves, soon. Don't forget to leave a review to win yourself a story (for whatever genre, whatever plot, whatever FANDOM you choose, written by yours truly). Look out for more stories and updates to add to your points as well! If you don't know the rules and how to best earn points, go check out my bio for full details!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much Love~!**

 **K.T.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo~! Here's the second chapter. I am not gonna lie, I did not beta read this chapter ... like, at all. It's honestly probably all kinds of messed up. Please point out anything weird or that needs correction. I am not at all opposed to critique as long as you're not an asshat about it. I'd also just like general feedback. And don't forget! This story is a part of a contest that I am hosting. Winners get any requested story for any fandom they want. If interested, check out all of the details on my user page. Well, that's it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Ready or Not**

 _She found the plate, a fork left upon what little was left of the pie. Her heart began to palpitate; her breathing was shallow and unsteady. She could feel eyes on her, making her body shake as it screamed at her to run. Before she could even move, she felt a hot, heavy breath hit the back of her neck, making her eyes widen in horror. Someone was standing behind her, right behind her, literally breathing down her neck and she was frozen in her spot, unable to even think. Her hairs all stood on end, who recently shaved legs prickling as the chill surged through her body. She felt the intruder tug her hair from her ponytail, letting her tresses fall down her back._

" _You are the spitting image of your mother, you know." Wait. She knew this voice, full of authority and laced with threats; deep with velvet venom. She knew him, but it couldn't be him … it just couldn't. "Though, I don't believe her hair was ever this long." Then, with a quick flick of his wrist, he cut through her beautiful, thick locks, trimming it down so short, she felt almost weightless. All those years of growing it out for her mother had been a waste, but Kagome couldn't find it in her to care at the moment; she felt a fear for far more than the cutting of her hair. "That's better. Not perfect, but it will do for now."_

" _W-what …"_

" _The pie was delicious, but not quite the same. We'll work on that."_

 _Kagome finally found enough courage to turn, to let her eyes gaze upon a man she thought she could trust. She had hoped that her ears had deceived her, but they hadn't; it was him and she still couldn't believe it. A small smile slid across his face, directed at her for the first time. She knew who he really saw, however, and it wasn't her; it wasn't Kagome Higurashi that echoed in his golden orbs, pupils dilated and menacing. It wasn't the man she had known growing up in front of her, either. He was different, crazed and unsteady; she could see the delusion being played in his mind and it frightened her to the core._

" _W-what are you-"_

" _Shhhhhh, don't ruin this." And then, he did the unthinkable. His left arm wrapped around her waist, forcing her to him as his right came up to hold her face. He began to lean in and Kagome didn't dare move; she could feel his poisonous claws prickle her lower back in warning. His lips landed softly upon hers and she wanted to vomit, his touch revolting to her. He held her like this for a moment, allowing himself to ravish her as cruelly as he desired. His kiss became more hungry, forcing his tongue past her lips to growl into her mouth with pleasure._

 _She had a slightly different smell than her mother, but it was close enough for him to imagine, to pretend as he had so many times before. He felt her push at his chest, pulling away quickly._

" _Stop! I don't want this!" He looked down at her, his expression bored and disappointed. His eyes became ice cold and lethal, as they had been all throughout her childhood when he looked at anyone but her mother. He had always had kind eyes for her, but she was not her mother; Kagome was Kagome and she was determined to make him see that, no matter how frightening he was._

" _Alright." He pulled back, a playful smirk she had never witnessed before on his lips. "How about we play a game?"_

 _ **20 Years Ago …**_

She had become more beautiful lately; a sort of glow surrounded her whenever he saw her. It was driving him up the wall. He had been eyeing her neck a lot as of late, that particular place where he knew a certain kind of bite mark went, and he wanted to put it there, right over her little mole. He had been having dreams about her, all different kinds of dreams. Most of them involved some form of animalistic sex, however; which he couldn't stop himself from craving whenever he saw her. Rationally, she was considered too old for him, though he was actually _much_ too old for her, but age was merely a number. She had somehow become perfect in his eyes; everything about her had him feeling lovesick and crooked. His stomach twisted as their eyes met, her smile warming his gut. God, he needed her, but he didn't know how to get her. He couldn't just claim her, could he? … Could he? He could very well try, though … he didn't think she would care too much for that.

She was currently working on Kagome's costume for the play her class was performing for the pumpkin festival. Sesshomaru normally wouldn't know something like that, he never cared to pay attention to such things, but when Mz. Higurashi had told him, he remembered. It was like he had this little file in his brain where he would store everything that she said. It was getting rather full of what he habitually would call useless data, but everything she said was precious information that he had to keep. He hung on her every word.

"Sesshomaru, could you hand me that dark green thread over there." Her wish was his command. As he passed it to her, he allowed himself to graze her finger's skin with his and, _oh god_ , did it give him chills. If he wasn't careful and indulged too much, he might lose it and pounce on her. No, he had to remain as collected as he could … The skirt she was wearing was shorter than usual, though … and she had done something different with her hair.

"Did you perhaps get a hair trim, Mz. Higurashi?"

"Why, yes, I did. Thank you for noticing."

"It suits you very well."

"Oh, thank you." She smiled at him and continued her handy work. He refused to look at anything but her, she had become his subject of affection. His obsession.

* * *

I can't get past the feelin' of my brother. He's been actin' weird, completely different from the Sesshomaru that I know. He's always volunteerin' to take me to the Higurashi's. Whenever he has a chance to go over alone, even if it was to do housework or whatever, which he don't even do at home, he goes. It's become sickening to watch, I ain't ever seen him so … fascinated with something or _someone_ before. I've caught him eyein' her neck a lot, too, which I know ain't good. Papa says that's where you only bite someone you wanna spend the rest of your life with and you can't ever take it back neither. I saw his fangs get longer once when she was bakin' us cookies a few weeks ago, and his eyes became sort'a pinkish. Makes me gag just thinkin' 'bout it. I've been thinkin' maybe I should let Papa in on what's been up, but I think he'll give Sess a real big talkin' to and I ain't about to get beaten into the ground 'cause I tattled … but I've been feelin' real weird lately, too, like somethin' bad's gonna happen if I don't tell. It looks as though he might hurt Kagome's mom and that'd be bad 'cause she don't got a dad no more. I can tell that Sess really likes Kagome's mom, but … he's weird when he likes something; he gets all crazy about it and won't stop until he gets bored. I don't think he could ever get bored with Miss H., she's lots of fun and super nice to everyone.

"What are you looking at, half-breed?" Inuyasha shrugs and then looks back down at his comic book, sighing as he slouches back into the couch.

"Nothin'. Why do you care?"

"Because you're annoying. I know you want to say something, just spill it." It took him a moment to think. What would Sesshomaru do if he asked him about it? It might be better than telling their dad … but then what if Sess told him not to tell Papa about it? He knew if that's the case, then he shouldn't bring it up.

"I was gonna ask you to make me a sandwich…"

"No." Inuyasha sighed again, like he was super disappointed, which he wasn't because Sesshomaru's sandwiches suck.

"Fine." After a few minutes, Sesshomaru's watch goes off and Inuyasha watches as he quickly stands up and heads for the front door.

"Where're you goin'? You're supposed to watch me 'til Mom and Paps get home."

"They just pulled up. Where I'm going is none of your concern." That was code for, 'I'm going to drool over Mz. Higurashi, but you're not supposed to be aware of it.' Just as he finished tying his shoes, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi enter the front door. "I'm heading out since you are home."

"Be back for dinner, Izo is cooking your favourite." They stood there in the doorway for a moment, just staring at each other, before Sesshomaru sighed and nodded. He turned and left, shutting the door behind him. "I seriously wonder where he's been off to so often recently."

"Perhaps he has a girlfriend?" Inuyasha waited because he knew that if he blabbed right then, Sess would hear him and he would know who to kill later. He bit his lip as he peered out the window, watching his brother cross the street and job down several blocks before he himself couldn't hear nor see him anymore. He then waited a few more minutes, his palms beginning to sweat from the idea of what might happen to him if Sesshomaru ever found out that he was gonna tattle on him. He didn't care in the end, though, knowing that something real bad might happen to Kagome's family if he didn't tell his parents. He just prayed that Mom and Pops were awesome enough to keep him out of it. He gulped and took a breath, looking out the window once more before making his way to the kitchen.

"Mommy, Daddy, I've got somethin' real important to tell you guys."

"What's wrong, honey? You're pale."

"What's the matter, son?" Both of his parents came to his side, his mom kneeling down and rubbing his arms up and down while his dad went to sit in the chair beside him. "Go on, you can tell us anything." Inuyasha took another breath before looking up at his dad seriously.

"I think Miss Higurashi is in lots of trouble."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to do that for you, Mz. Higurashi?"

"No, no, I'm quite alright. Thank you." Sesshomaru had come into the Higurashi home to find that the subject of his yearning was standing up on a chair attempting to change a rather high up light bulb. He was in luck today - though, he already knew this - Kagome and Souta were at their grandfather's house and because of the summer heat, she was wearing shorts and a thin top. He swallowed the spit that had collected in his mouth at the sight of the muscles in her legs stretch as she reached, licking and biting his lower to suppress his urge to whimper. If she were to stretch just a bit more, he'd be able to see her underwear, as her shorts were loose and riding up her thin waist. He breathed in her scent through his nose, making his eyes roll back, and he felt his pants tighten at the smell of her sweat beginning to surface. When he opened his eyes, they had begun to swirl pink and his fangs were elongating in preparation. He reached out a clawed hand and pulled at the back of the chair she stood on, only realizing what he had done as she yelped and began to fall. He snapped out of it just in time to catch her, both of them landing heavily on the floor as he cradled her in his arms. He sighed in relief as he sagged, hands thoughtlessly finding their way to her waist as she lay in shock.

"Are you okay, Mz. Higurashi?" he asked, his head coming up off of the ground to glance down at her.

"I think I'm alright. Are you okay?" She was suddenly trying to sit up - which he didn't care for - her legs on either side of him, but his hold on her hips kept her in place.

"I'm fine. You should be more careful." She gave him an odd expression as she looked down upon him, silver hair scattered about himself and eyes glowing golden lust.

"I'm not sure how it happened. One moment I was fine and then the chair felt like it was being pulled out from under me." Sesshomaru bit the inside of his lip as he sat up, bringing his face far too close to hers to be deemed appropriate, his hands still holding her down so that she couldn't get up. She leaned back away from him as he came up closer into her bubble.

"Sometimes the shift of body weight can force objects to move unexpectedly. Perhaps you moved in a way that made it slide?" He was now very aware of their position, but wasn't about to let her go just yet, it felt _so good_ to have her straddling him like this, especially as her center lay right over his tensing shaft. His right hand began to slowly travel its way down her side to her upper leg and down her thigh. She tensed and attempted to pull back, but yelped in pain. His eyes left her face as he looked to his hand over her scraped knee, blood just beginning to make its way to the surface. "You really should be more careful," he muttered. In one swift movement, he had wrapped his left arm down around her rump and used his right to stable himself as he stood with her in his arms. She squeaked in surprise at how he lifted and held her without a shred of difficulty, carrying her toward the couch. He set her down, though very unwillingly, and bent to examine the scrape.

"I'm alright, really. It just needs to be cleaned and bandaged is all."

"Where is your first-aid kit?"

"There's one in the downstairs bathroom under the sink." Sesshomaru merely nodded before he went to grab the box, which he knew he already wouldn't need if he were to carry out what he'd hoped to. A demon's saliva was one of the fastest working healing remedies known to the world, and with a scrape like that, he could have it closed in just a few licks. He wanted to savor it, however; knowing how he would have his head dipped down to taste her lower half had him wanting to do many other things; inappropriate and passionate things. He took a breath to steady himself as he entered the living room once more, useless box in hand as his mouth began to fill with spit once more, just in the way his head filled with images of her under him, his head between her legs, and screaming as she pulled on his hair. The breathing was of no help, as soon as he was in front of her, he kneeled, basically throwing the box to the side, and grabbed her leg to lift the abused flesh to his mouth.

"Stay still, this might hurt a little." She gave him a questioning look before his tongue darted out and drew across her bloodied skin at the speed of a snail. She winced and gasped and his eyes rolled back into his head at her taste, at her reaction, at her. He felt her hand grasp the top of his head and yank at his hair and he moaned in pleasure. He was so content in that moment, with her fingers running through his tresses and scraping his scalp, and her body shuddering under his hold. It sent electricity surging through him and he had never felt more alive than when his skin met with hers. He could only imagine how it must feel to kiss this woman, to have her kiss him back, to have her moaning in his mouth as their tongues danced brutally in explicit want. She yanked again, much harder this time, bringing his head back away from her knee slightly.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at him, causing him to jolt back and look up at her with wide eyes. He hadn't expected _that_ reaction. She was red … with anger?

"I … I was disinfecting your wound…"

"And who allowed you to lick another person? You should have made known your intention before doing such a thing. Even if you had asked, I would have said no. This is extremely inappropriate and I am appalled at your behavior."

"Wait, Mz. Higurashi, please calm down. I didn't mean to upset you, I was simply just trying to clean the wound to the best of my ability. Demon saliva carries powerful healing amenities. By doing this, you won't need to bandage it or anything."

"I apologize for yelling, and I thank you for your well-meaning intent, but please stop. Hand me the first aid box and leave, if you will." He didn't know what this feeling was, but he didn't like it. It was like rejection, like the way he felt when his father left his mother for Izayoi; the irritation and sadness that he masked so well while he watched his father laugh and talk with Inuyasha and his step-mother. It would always swell in his chest this same way, and as his eyes cast downward and his sight landed on that of her silver wedding band still on her left ring finger, anger and jealousy overtook him. He had been turned away too often, by too many people, but not her, he couldn't let this happen with _her_. In that moment, something in Sesshomaru snapped and he no longer cared about the consequences, he no longer pondered over how they would be viewed by others, he no longer worried over what she wanted because he knew. She wanted him. She just didn't know it yet.

"You should have accepted my kindness." He then reached forward and grabbed the back of her head to pull her roughly to him, and just before their lips were able to connect, a large and familiar hand blocked them from meeting. He was quickly and viciously wrenched back by the collar. Looking up with angry eyes as they swirled with red, he was met with the face of his father, who he immediately surrendered to. He didn't let that stop him from turning back to look at his love, the woman who had captured him, heart and soul… and what he found in her expression, he wanted to unsee. He had never witnessed such disgust and obvious anger in her milk-brown orbs before, and what hurt worse was the knowledge that it was directed at him. Tears began to fill her eyes as his father dragged him away from her and he couldn't believe it, … he couldn't believe his father had interrupted such a crucial moment in the progression of their relationship. He had ruined everything. Sesshomaru was just about to show her, prove to her that they were meant to be together forever. That one kiss would have solved everything, and she would have realized that it was him that she needed, just as he needed her.

"I am so sorry about this, Mrs. Higurashi. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm as well as I can be in this situation …"

"I don't know what's gotten into him. I will be sure he never bothers you again. Please excuse us."

"Mz. …" Tashio looked down at his son, his head hanging as he held him away from her.

"What?"

"You said 'Mrs.', it's Mz. Higurashi," he looked up from under his bangs, an eerie sort of malice in his smile. "You're a widow, isn't that correct, _Mz._ Higurashi?" Her eyes widened as he chuckled. It was chaotic and frantic and psychotic, and the only thing she could think was …

'This poor boy … he needs help …' Inu noTashio held onto him firmly as he dragged him to the door. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His son was in such a pitiful state and he … he didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Are you sure this was for the best?"

" … No, but there's nothing else that we can do."

Tashio and his wife watched as Sesshomaru was escorted onto the airplane, two guards in front of him, two guards behind him. It had been a hard decision to make, but he needed to be separated from the Higurashi family at all costs. He had become obsessed with Mrs. … Mz. Higurashi and had attempted to meet her in any way that he could if left alone at all. It wasn't safe for her or her kids … or Sesshomaru.

Izayoi began to tear up at the sight of the boy she had tried so hard to accept as her own, being held by the upper arms as his hands lay handcuffed under a jacket. He looked so dead inside, his eyes lifeless, but there was this wicked smile cast across his face that left everyone feeling uneasy. He had become crazed and sinister and dangerous to the point that Tashio had finally decided that it was best to send him to the UK to live with his mother. She had always kept him in check well before, the only reason he had lived with his father up until this point was because Kimi didn't want to be reminded of Tashio in any way. Sesshomaru was one, very vivid way, but there was nothing else he could do.

"I hope he does alright with her," Izayoi spoke, wiping away her tears.

"I hope she does alright with him." Their eyes met in worry before returning to watch as Sesshomaru disappeared behind the door leading to the plane, both being startled by the last look he had thrown their way before being forced forward. He had bared his teeth to them in a smile so very disturbing, it almost had Inu NoTashio himself shiver. The boy had either lostof found himself, but whichever it was, it wasn't gritted his teeth as they watched the plane take off. Hopefully, Kimi could snap some sense into him.

* * *

It had been two months before Kimi had called, warning him that Sesshomaru had disappeared that morning. She had said that he was worse than she had heard when he arrived and continued in a rapid decline from the moment he entered her home to the moment he vanished. This was a huge worry for Tashio because, if Kimi said it was bad, then it was something that would be more than difficult to handle. Sesshomaru was more than likely on his way back to see her, or worse. After hanging up with Kimi, he immediately called the Higurashi's.

"Hello? This is the Higurashi residence. May I ask who is calling?"

"Hello, Kagome. This Inuyasha's dad. Is your mom there?"

"She's talking to someone at the door…"

"Is everything alright? I can hear yelling in the background."

"Mommy said to stay inside and went out to talk with the scary man at the door."

"Can you see who the man is from your window?" He could hear her walking with the receiver in hand.

"Mmmm, it's too dark, but he looks kind of like Sessy did."

"Okay, good job, sweety. Now, I want you to take your brother and go upstairs and hide real good. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I want you to be as quiet as possible, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay. Bye-bye." She hung up quickly after that and Tashio quickly left his home, barefoot as all but appeared at the Higurashi home, his son's scent strong as he held Mz. Higurashi's arm.

"Let go of me! You're insane!"

"I'm insanely in love with you," Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly. "Is that a crime?"

"I can't help your feelings, but you can't manipulate mine."

"Stop lying to yourself, you love me, and that's that."

"I don't love you! You're delusional!" Tashio stepped forward and grabbed his son's shoulder firmly.

"That's enough, Sesshomaru. Let her go."

"Or what?" He didn't even spare his father a look as he said it, his voice full of amusement as he cackled. "You try and tear me away from her again and I'll take her arm right with me." This wasn't his son, this wasn't the Sesshomaru he knew and loved. It pained him, but after Tashio came to this realization, he wouldn't allow himself to hold back against him anymore. He was already beginning to bruise her flesh and she winced in pain as his son pulled her nearer. He sighed in defeat before reaching around and covering Sesshomaru's right eye with his hand.

"I hate to do this son, but you leave me no choice." And without waiting for a response, he plunged his middle and index finger into his son's eye, making him shake in pain before laughing.

"This won't stop me, I'll find a way back, I always … will …" Sesshomaru passed out, being caught by his father and lifted up over his shoulder.

"I apologize again for his behavior, there are no reasons nor excuses. I am deeply sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. You must be going through a lot."

"I think … it's best that your family leaves, and never comes back. I will help in any way possible, but … you need to disappear before he really does something that we'll all regret." She smiled up at him sadly and nodded.

"I wish there was another way, but I agree."

" … I called earlier to warn you that Sesshomaru had run off, but I was too late. Kagome and Souta should be hiding upstairs."

"Thank you …" He bid her goodnight and vanished before her eyes, leaving her to break down into tears as she hugged herself. She turned and entered the house, her fingers brushing against the wooden frame as she shut the door. She wanted to do anything but leave this house, the home her husband and worked so had to build for her, but … she knew he would tell her that it was alright, that the house was just a house and that she and the kids were more important than anything. It didn't make it any easier to let him go, but maybe, if she were to live somewhere where she didn't see his face in every room, or imagined that he would come and hug her from behind after a long day's work as she cooked their dinner, then maybe she might feel a little more at ease. She wiped a tear as she made her way up the stairs.

"Kids! Time to come out. We have a lot of work to do."

 **Present Day …**

 _It had only been a week since Kagome moved back into her childhood home, and she had managed to unpack and organize almost every room. She was currently in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess she had made from baking a pie. Inuyasha was supposed to come over the next day to 'help her move some furniture', but really she just wanted to see him, and because he refused to come over without an actual reason, she had to lie a little. He had somehow become shy when it came to their feelings for each other and it was frustrating and adorable at the same time._

 _She was soon finished and turned to cut the pie for her dessert. Placing it on a plate and putting a fork next to it, she went to get some ice cream and the scooper. When she came back to scoop it onto the plate, it was gone. Kagome scrunched her eyebrows and set the ice cream down on the counter, looking around the room for the plate she had just prepared. She heard a floorboard creak in the living room along with the slight sound a fork scraping porcelain and she froze, feeling hot and then suddenly cold. Her chest thudded as her ears strained to hear more movement, but nothing stuck out to her._

" _Hello? Inuyasha? Is that you?" No answer, no sound, nothing. It was almost as if she was imagining things, but she knew she couldn't be. The plate had disappeared and she had heard the scraping so clearly. Kagome gulped as she slowly reached for a knife and began to make her way stupidly to the living room, her hands shaking more and more with each step. She could feel their presence as she entered the hallway. The lights flickered off and on and she knew. She was most certainly not alone._

* * *

 **I feel like this wasn't my best work. I acknowledge this fact, but I still hope that Sesshomaru's actions were enough to give you the creeps a little bit ;) It is for Halloween. I originally wanted this to be done by the 31st, but I have a lot on my plate right now, so that wish might now come true. I also have other stories to update ... we shall see~ I'll try my best, though. Please leave me a review. It would really make my day. Happy Halloween!**

 **Much Love~!**

 **K.T.**


End file.
